Scolectrica
The Scolectrica are a race of centipede-like aliens that vary in size and color, native to the planet of Tonitram, which is known for its rare material make-up and its unusual electrical charge. Said electrical charge runs through the entire planet, making it a titanic battery with the capability of frying unprepared mechanisms that get too close to its surface or even enter its atmosphere. Scolectrica are naturally immune to the immense electrical output of the planet, inhabiting the higher elevations of it where it’s worst, and have utilized it not only in their own bodies, which generate and store voltage on their own, but also in various interesting machines of their own design. They are rarely ever seen outside of Tonitram, often only for business procedures or the like, as they zealously defend their home planet’s resources and use it as a standpoint to run an interstellar monopoly on the materials. Physiology General characteristics: Scolectria vary greatly in size and color, but generally follow the same format in traits. They always have sixteen natural limbs, eight on each side, two long, wire-like antennea, two longer limbs at the end of their bodies for extra balance and natural intimidation, large frontal pincers, and high-quality compound eyes. Depending on how they grow, these eyes can either become completely opaque externally, or vividly glow like lanterns. They are also covered in plated exoskeletons which can also vary in thickness and durability depending on their growth. Each of their limbs are tipped in a strong, sharp cone that can split open in thirds in order allow them to grasp surfaces stronger. All scolectrica are very capable climbers thanks to their many limbs, and can move at extremely fast speeds. Scolectrica naturally generate electricity in their bodies, and their exoskeleton acts as an insulator to keep said electricity in. Scolectrica antenna are highly conductive of electricity and are commonly used by the species to link together electronics like wire. In order to actually be a threat to others with their electricity, scolectrica are capable of alternating the ampere current of which their electricity is expelled, so they can adapt to other life forms and more effectively kill them without spending as much charge. Scolectrica are capable of directing the flow of stored electricity in their body through very specific limbs, as to minimize collateral discharge. Commonly the antenna, but can be forced through other appendages if necessary. Scolectrica are also capable of absorbing electrical energy and adding it to their body’s natural storage without expending energy to generate it. Scolectrica usually feed off of a number of materials, such as metals and raw plant life, but they much prefer meats, making them omnivores. Sub-categories: Scolectrica grow differently depending on what they do and how they train their bodies as they get older. They can do this by training their bodies to conduct their electricity more efficiently, or to grow physically and train their physical strength and resilience. However, one cannot be combined with the other, so the more physically powerful a scolectrica becomes, the more their electrical capabilities are dampened, and vice-versa. Vnk (Vink) Vnks is the term for the average scolectrica, which can grow to roughly seven to nine feet in length, and about two feet in width. These scolectrica tend to be of varying shades of light blueish-green, with exoskeletons about as strong as wrough iron. They tend to put their focus more towards other, more intellectual studies than training their bodies, and make up an oddly even percentage of the population on Tonitram. Kthlk (Kih-thulk) Kthks, which roughly translates to "bulldozers", are one side of the scolectrica spectrum- the physical side. Scolectrica that train their bodies physically through harsh environments, heavy exercise, and the like can grow exponentially, sometimes exceeding thirty to even fourty feet in length, and about ten feet wide. These hulking behemoths are rarely seen reaching such legendary sizes, but those that do exist are not only feared for their titanic size, but also colossal strength, durability, and speed. Though large, they are the fastest possible runners when it comes to scolectrica, capable of easily outpacing that of some planetside racing vehicles. Kthlk exoskeletons are not only thick, but also significantly more durable than that of smaller scolectrica, making them nearly invulnerable. It can take scolectrica decades of intense, constant training in order to achieve anything near this status, however, so the dedication tends to keep kthlks at much more manageable sizes of twenty to thirty feet. This great power comes with a downside of losing their electrical capabilities when they reach about seventeen feet in length. Some of the largest kthlks like to take up careers in wrestling, which is an already popular pastime in scolectrica society. These champion combatants can make even some of the more prestigious interstellar battlers reasonably concerned. Kthlk exoskeletons tend to become a light tan or bright orange, and their compound eyes tend to be opaque black in color. Znkth (Zin-kith) Znkths, which roughly translates to "thunderous", are the opposite side of the spectrum from kthlks- the electrical side. Scolectrica that train their bodies to withstand immense electrical outputs through various repeated machines, practice, and exposure, tend to stunt their growth and even, in some cases, shrink. Often times, they can end up reaching a measly five feet in length, and half a foot in width. Despite this, however, these shrimpy centipedes are some of the most dangerous creatures on Tonitram, even to the hulking kthlks. Despite having smaller bodies, znkths are capable of generating, storing, and discharging horrifying voltages from their bodies, sometimes capable of completely destroying the systems of machines designed to withstand exposure to the vacuum of space. Powerful znkths even terrify the essentially-immune-to-electricity scolectrica, to which the znkths are often powerful enough to affect nonetheless. Their overwhelming charge is enough to put off nearly anything from so much as nearing them, but this power comes with a significant price of being rather poor in the physical sense. Much slower than the average scolectrica, and with much weaker exoskeletons, znkths are much more vulnerable to being killed. This tends to make znkths much more paranoid of others, and as such, much less stable to be around. Despite being glass cannons, many znkth find the dedication rather easy and satisfying, though very few end up reaching the life-incinerating power of the true znkth and merely make themselves much more vulnerable without the power to make up for it. Znkth exoskeletons tend to become a dark blue/purple, or even solid black. They also gain apparent stripes along their exoskeletons that signify their capabilities, and their compound eyes tend to vividly glow and change luminosity depending on their mood or current electrical charge. Society and Culture Scolectrica society is one that has been under a bit of work for a while. Thanks to the world they inhabit, scolectrica were quick to utilize electricity for various purposes, resulting in early advancement of technology and the complete lack of a need for any sort of "bronze age". Having created machines rather quickly, scolectrica were fast to take total hold over their world once they gained them, and were even faster to start building societies. Modern scolectrica society is an oligarchy, headed by the most elite scolectrica. These scolectrica, however, earn their reputation through others, so they can only keep their status through following the demand of the lower class. The scolectrica military consists of high-tech machinery and weapons, all mostly reliant on the natural scolectrica electrical generation in order to function, as to reduce waste. They have a variety of weaponry they received through their own ingenuity and trading, and have easily been able to use this military force they have to lock down access to their already-inaccessible planet from outsiders. Scolectrica allow visitors to their planet under strict conditions, due to Tonitram’s highly valuable mineral and metal supply in its soil and core. The planet in of itself is extremely rare and a highly profitable target for mining companies, so many of them have struck deals with the defensive Scolectrica in order to mine Tonitram’s excessive resources. The Scolectrica demand the miners be highly limited in order to maintain a near-monopoly on the materials, as these materials were vital for the construction of ultra-powerful machines that nearly every interplanetary nation required. As such, the Scolectrica have the better deal, and benefit greatly from it. They also used these "deals" to gain discreet information about other interstellar empires and species, their technology, and tendencies in order to keep themselves ahead of the game in the space race. Scolectrica don’t wear clothes, due to them being shelled. Instead, they often bring about with them mechanisms of some kind, the most customary of which being the battery pack. The Scolectrica battery pack is a highly prized tool of the race, seen in possession of nearly every scolectrica. (Much like the modern human smartphone in the U.S.A.) There are a variety of versions, producers, and styles, but the highest-quality ones are reserved for the highest-standing scolectrica. The battery pack functions as an amplifier and minor storage, allowing equipped scolectrical to effectively double or even triple their maximum output of electricity. This means that the pack is more efficient with scolectrica that posses greater electrical capabilities, but they can be overloaded and break if the scolectrica’s natural electric capabilities are too great. Commonplace sports within scolectrica society range from racing, to wrestling, to electric face-offs, but can involve other sports as well. Many scolectrica have begun a new sport called “Jlkmlk”, in which the goal is to capture a rubber-covered capsule, fully charge it, and shoot it into a small hole on the opposite side of a circular field. Points are measure by how much electricity is gathered by each team. The ball always holds 1k watts of electricity, and the scoring hole is only slightly larger than the ball. Each team consists of four players, two chargers, and two runners. The runners retrieve the ball and must pass it to a charger by throwing it from their body’s distance. The charger obviously then charges the ball, and must pass it back to the runner in the same fashion, who must then shoot it through the hole without allowing it to be stolen. The opposite team can intercept the ball and score points with it, if it has any amount of charge. The more charge, the more a score with it is worth. Scoletrica aren’t entirely physical creatures, and they have their own system of education. The allure of physical prowess attracts many youthful scolectrica, but as such, only the most fit for the career actually progress in it. Those that wash out are allowed to look into other lines of educations, stretching from sciences, to mathematics, to linguistics, engineering, and more. As a highly-advanced society would be, most professions are equally balanced, and variety is rather equal throughout. Scolectrica can become anything from poets to playwrights, coders to mechanics, chemists to physicists, engineers to shipwrights, etc. through their education system. The remaining option is their military, which also acts as a rehabilitation center for over-rebellious youth and criminals, due to its strict “do or die” mentality and discipline training. The native language of the scolectrica is unique in that it doesn't seem to feature any sort of equivalent to vowels. The majority of speech sounds much like chattering, clicking, and flicking of the tongue. Habits Scolectrica are insectoids, so as such, they are covered by an exoskeleton that they must molt. Molting their shells is a custom saved for the end of their work week once every month, as it is a refreshing experience that energizes them and make them feel more incentive to work. Molting in public is highly indecent, however. Reproduction Scolectrica, like many earth centipedes, have live young. They mate for life and can have anywhere from three to twelve offspring at once. Scolectrica children lack control over their electrical capabilities, but aren’t actually potent until later in life, when their exoskeleton fully hardens over and finishes becoming the natural insulator it is. Category:Race